


A Dinner Engagement

by Austinattack



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Awkward dad, Fluff, Food mentions, Kissing, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: Philip has dinner at Lukas' house. Everything is fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short mess.  
> This is for Alice<3 because we were talking about what we want in season 2!!!

Philip was sweating. Which, was pathetic, since all he was doing was sitting on the ground. But the middle of July wasn’t the coolest time of year, and even watching Lukas work on his bike was tiring. His eyes focused on Lukas’ hair, then on his shoulders, then on his jaw, taking it all in once again. 

“You can’t fix it, can you?” he asked finally, an eyebrow quirked, smile teasing. 

“Shut up,” Lukas said with a laugh, throwing a dirty rag at Philip. “I’m working on it.” 

Philip rolled his eyes and smiled again, pushing the rag away from him. “It’s hot.”

Lukas looked back at Philip again, and nodded. “Yep,” he said, standing up straight, and he reached back to tug up his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it at Philip. 

“Hey!” Philip half shrieked, quickly dodging the sweaty shirt. “Gross,” he mumbled, though, he blatantly let his eyes wander over Lukas’ torso. 

“Like what you see, babe?” Lukas teased, squatting down in front of his bike again. 

“Obviously,” Philip said, chuckling softly as he stared at Lukas’ back. He was about to speak again, when Bo appeared in the barn’s entry way, his usual frown set upon his lips. Philip sat up a little straighter. 

“Boys,” Bo said in greeting, making Lukas whip around to look at him. 

“Oh, hey, dad,” he said softly as he stood. “Think I gotta order a new part,” he added, touching the bike’s handle. 

Bo nodded, and he walked over to the bike, letting Lukas show him where the problem was, and Philip finally stood as well, stepping back against a tractor. He just didn’t want to be in the way. 

After Bo and Lukas talked quietly about the issue on his bike, Bo inhaled slowly, and turned to Philip, though he didn’t meet his eyes. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” he asked, his voice quiet, mouth opening as minimally as possible. 

Philip’s eyes widened slightly, and he quickly looked at Lukas, who seemed paler than usual, his eyes wide as well. “I, uh--” he started, but Lukas cut him off.  

“You don’t have to,” he said, looking between Philip and his father. 

Philip stared at Lukas, for probably too long, before he smiled a little, and looked back at Bo. “I’d love to, thanks,” he said softly. His throat felt thick, and his heart was pounding, but it was okay. Bo asked him to stay for dinner. That was kind of amazing. 

Lukas’ eyes remained wide while Bo nodded, mumbling something about it being ready in an hour. “Shit, dude,” he said shakily once his father walked out of the barn. “You really don’t have to.” 

“I want to,” Philip said with another tiny smile, walking over to Lukas, lifting his hand to touch Lukas’ arm. “Do _you_ want me to?” 

“Of course I do,” Lukas said, his eyebrows furrowed together. “I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, you know?” 

“You’re never uncomfortable when you come to my place for dinner,” Philip defended, his thumb brushing over Lukas’ forearm. 

Lukas sighed, and shook his head. “You know that’s different, Philip.”

Philip shrugged, looking up at Lukas, his hand moving over his chest gently now. “I think it’ll be okay. He asked. He didn’t have to, but he did,” he said with a smile.

Lukas locked their eyes, and nodded, bringing his hand up to cradle Philip’s jaw, and he kissed him softly. 

Philip kissed back sweetly, and hummed, smiling against Lukas’ lips. “You smell like sweat.”

“You love it,” Lukas quipped, free hand curling around Philip’s hip to pull him closer. 

“Not really,” Philip teased, smirking as he nipped at Lukas’ bottom lip playfully. 

Lukas just chuckled and kissed Philip deeper.

***

Dinner was just as expected. Awkward. Philip and Lukas sat beside each other, with Bo at the head of the table on Lukas’ right, and the three of them ate in silence. Bo kept his face angled towards his bowl of stew, Lukas mostly doing the same, though he passed glances at his father and at Philip every few moments. 

Philip picked up his chunk of bread, and took a bite, almost trying to chew quieter. He cleared his throat, though, and looked up at Bo. “This is really good,” he said, stirring his spoon around in his bowl.

Lukas and Bo both looked at Philip, before the exchanged a look with each other. “My mom used to make it all the time,” Lukas said, looking back down at his bowl. “She would do it in the summer, so then when you go back outside, it doesn’t seem as hot.” His lips curved into a little smile at the memory.

Philip smiled, too, and he nudged his foot against Lukas’ under the table.

“Not as good as hers,” Bo said, his hand tight around his spoon, but a brief touch of a smile fell onto his lips as well. 

Lukas looked up at his father, and laughed quietly, nodding. “Better than last time you made it,” he joked. 

Bo looked over at Lukas, eyes just a bit brighter than usual. “Well you can make it next time. See how you do.”

Lukas laughed again, Philip joining him, though quieter. “I’d like to see that,” he said, smirking. 

“I’ll show you,” Lukas said, looking fondly at Philip, then at his father, who still had the trace of a smile on his face. 

The rest of the meal went just like that, with small smiles and quietly shared memories. Philip thanked Bo again for letting him stay for dinner, and he and Lukas cleaned up the kitchen, though they mostly just splashed soapy water on each other. 

When Lukas started to go to the stairs, Philip behind him, Bo called out from the chair in the living room. “No funny business up there,” he said, looking at Lukas. “Door stays open.”

“Yeah,” Lukas said, nodding, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. 

Philip nodded as well, smiling at Bo. “Yes sir,” he assured, before following Lukas up the stairs and into his bedroom. “Hear that? No funny business,” he said with a grin, turning to face Lukas, touching over his biceps. “It’s a shame. Since you _love_ funny business.”

Lukas smirked at that, settling his hands over Philip’s hips. “I mean, I _am_ hilarious,” he joked, ducking down to press his lips to Philip’s jaw. 

“No, you’re just an idiot,” Philip teased, tipping his head back slightly. 

Lukas chuckled at that, and he fit their lips together, kissing Philip deeply while the other boy slipped his arms around Lukas’ neck.

It ended quickly though, Philip pulling back, nudging their noses together. “Hey. You think maybe your mom is up there or whatever, teaching my mom how to cook?” he asked softly, his thumb smoothing over Lukas’ cheek.

Lukas smiled brightly at that, his eyes soft, and he nodded, pressing their lips together briefly. “I love you,” he whispered in response, bumping his nose against Philip’s again.

“I love you, too,” Philip whispered, smiling fondly, before he playfully pushed him down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> austinattack.tumblr.com  
> (:


End file.
